the journey is not over yet
by Kaylen12
Summary: It's been a year since the Champion of Kirkwall town fled with her lover Fenris. Happy when they are together, the whole threat of dormant sorcerer total rebellion to their past. But then disaster strikes and become Fenris kidnapped by a Tevinter magister and Hawke should do everything possible to save her beloved.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just below the Spoiled Princess inn but there was still a resident awake.  
An elf with hair as white as snow and strange marks on his skin seemed to be burned in thought staring at the moon as if he could answer any of the many questions in his confused thoughts went.

"Fenris?" Murmured a soft voice behind his back.

Startled, he turned to the bed where Vivienne Hawke looked at him curiously, her sweaty body gleaming in the moonlight and her black hair spread out like a fan on the pillows.  
A picture so perfect that he just took my breath away, something he chided himself.  
This was the Hawke whom he knew for so long, she was still nothing changed?

"Can not you sleep?" She asked worried as she scrambled right and her legs hit the bed.  
"I was thinking. Sorry, did not mean to wake you up. "  
"It's not your fault, I was thinking. About the same as you I guess. "  
"Really? You sounded different so happy when you told me. "

With a look full of surprise, she stood up, she was now so close to him that he was the warmth of her skin could almost feel it.

"Yes I am very happy with this news. But it does not mean I pick this lightly. Maker, Fenris. Having a child means that the life that we know will profoundly change. "

Fenris had never felt like such an idiot now, it was almost a week since she had told him she was pregnant and he was in the moment or joyfully responded but soon had a sense of fear seized of him.  
Could he, raising a child? What kind of future they would be able to offer the world was still not really made up elves, how would they react to half elf?  
Vivienne had these things once and he was named start thinking that they only saw the positive things and they blame him if he was going to take over his insecurity started.

"Idiot." She laughed more tenderly than scolding when he said aloud.  
"And I just thought you were not happy. That is not so? Do you? "She asked is uncertain.

A reassuring smile appeared on his face.

"A child with you is the best thing I could ever happen. Only I had to previously do not dream that I ever become a father. Give me some time to get used to it that it is now going to happen. "  
"As long as you are within eight months're ready."

A little joke that they did burst out laughing together and finally the last bit of tension disappears.  
On a whim, he took her in his arms.  
Screaming she hit her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"  
"I thought so, but let me start practicing."

Her head was now close to his, her gray eyes sparkled with the brilliance of diamonds.  
He had not imagined, they had indeed changed.  
The knowledge that a small miracle in her belly was growing did her whole body radiation.

"I love you, Vivienne." He whispered.  
"I love you too."

Tenderly she pressed her lips to his and began to kiss him softly.  
Whatever might happen, at this time, everything was perfect for them


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

A dark figure stood on the shore of lake Calenhad while he kept an eye on the Inn as a hawk its prey.

When he saw the silhouette of Fenris in one of the windows had seen, he had difficulty managing his anger.

There he was just, the slave who killed his old master had just stood there like a free man. But not for long

My lord, with your permission, we can now storming the inn."

The young man looked at his commander if he only now realized that he was there.

"No, a frontal attack is much too dangerous. We wait until the right time. "

"But sir, they are but two, I have more than a dozen men at my disposal. We can ... "

"That elf is like a wild beast, driving him into a corner and he fights back, to death as he should. And you know I want him alive. And besides, Danarius probably had more soldiers with him and yet those slave succeeded in killing him. No, the only way to catch him is to hit him on his weak spot. "

"And how do we find then?"

With a broad smile he stared back at the window, just at the moment that Fenris Hawke in his arms and began to kiss her.

This was not a difficult question, the answer could not be clearer.

Hawke was the first who felt that something was wrong, she could not say what had made her suddenly so restless but every instinct in her screamed just that there was danger, and her instincts had her never let down.

What is it?" Fenris asked when he saw her worried face.

"There's something out there, I can feel it."

'Right, maybe you should go back to bed. "He answered. And to her great anger he wanted her to really lead the bed as if she were a child.

"Stop it, I know I heard something."

Furious, she pushed him away and walked to the window, her eyes could quickly get used to the darkness, but strangely enough, she could see nothing suspicious. Come on, she was sure there was something.

"I'm telling you, Viv. You're just tired. Let's go to sleep. "

He put a hand on her shoulder with the intention to lead her away just at that moment, Hawke saw something

"Diving!"

Before Fenris understood what she meant was she pushed him to the ground and dived after him. An arrow missed her face just and pierced themselves into ceiling.

'Shit!' Was everything Fenris could call when he saw this.

Hawke was the first who had recovered from the shock and crept across the floor to the corner where they had left their weapons. They threw Fenris his long sword and put an arrow on her bow.

'how much?' She sent with her hands.

He risked another glance out and signaled that he could see nine men.

"But it may be more." He added hurriedly.

She swore but then thought that they were not the only ones in the inn.

'Templars.' She whispered, her eyes slid to the room next to them.

He nodded, he had the three Templars who spent the night here also noted.

"I warn them, you seek the innkeeper and his family."

Time to continue to consult because they did not have a second arrow flew into the room and came dangerously close to them.

They walked into the hall where Hawke straight stairs to the private quarters where the worth fortunately turned out to be awake.

'What happened?'

"The inn was overwhelmed, you and your family need hiet immediately."

All the blood from the man's face seemed to have disappeared but he recovered fairly quickly and cried as quietly as he could his children and wife together.

"Is there somewhere a regression or something? '

"We can go through the secret passage." Suggested the woman.

"We have a secret passage in the basement if something happens like this, she runs right under the lake to the circle."

"Perfect, then you can immediately get help."

"You're not coming with us? '

"Those guys are going to eventually find, perhaps faster than foreseen. the only chance for you and your family is that we hold as long as possible. '

Moment it seemed to her that the man wanted to speak, but when one of his daughters put her hand in his, he realized that this was the only way.

"Good luck, serah. And Maker bless you. "Was the last thing he said before he commenced his family away.


End file.
